now_united_wikifandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Summer In The City
"Summer In The City" é a primeira música e primeiro single do Now United, sendo uma regravação da música de 1992 "Sommaren i City" do grupo feminino sueco Angel. História Durante o período de escolha em Los Angeles, todos os possíveis integrantes dançaram a coreografia da música, e no final, a coreografia ficava perfeita em 14 membros, que posteriormente foram os escolhidos. No dia 5 de dezembro de 2017, o Now United lançou um videoclipe promocional para "Summer In The City", no ''Al Gore's 24 Hours of Reality, ''para conscientização da população mundial sobre o aquecimento global, tendo sido gravado no deserto. Em 14 de abril de 2018 o clipe final de "Summer In The City" foi lançado, gravado nos 14 países dos integrantes, mas tendo a filmagem principal no topo de um prédio em Los Angeles. Teve a presença de todos os membros do grupo. Letra Is Now United RedOne Let's get started Let's go! Hey, the city streets are burning up our feet As we, as we running wild As we, as we running wild Hey, just like the sun We're gonna blaze it up Cali-California style, Cali-California style (Uh) I know you feel it like I feel it it's the right time Wavey everywhere you go (Uh) out the sunroof we can catch a summer vibe Here with me, it's always home (Uh) Turn it up and keep it popping for the whole night Going so hot, burn to go (Uh) Just let it go and close your eyes and will be alright Yeah yeah a-ha (Eh, eh, eh) Summer in the city We'll be looking pretty Going at it all night Summer in the city Sing it to me, baby Do-do-ro-do Summer in the city We'll be looking pretty Underneath the sunlight Tell me what you want (ah ah) I know what you want (ah ah) Summer in the city We'll be looking pretty Going at it all night Summer in the city Sing it to me, baby Do-do-ro-do Summer in the city We'll be looking pretty Underneath the sunlight Tell me what you want (Just tell me what you want girl) I know what you want (I know what you want girl) Hey, one thing is true The summer has no rules It's just, it's just how we live It's just, it's just how we live Hey, I got a wish Before the autumn hits Promise, promise, don't forget All the, all the shit we did (Uh) I know you feel it like I feel it it's the right time Wavey everywhere you go (Uh) Out the sunroof we can catch a summer vibe Here with me, it's always home (Uh) Turn it up and keep it popping for the whole night Going so hot, burn to go (Uh) Just let it go and close your eyes and will be alright Yeah yeah a-ha (Eh, eh, eh) Summer in the city We'll be looking pretty Going at it all night (All night, all night) Summer in the city Sing it to me, baby Do-do-ro-do (Like do-do-ro-do) Summer in the city We'll be looking pretty Underneath the sunlight (Tell me what you want) Tell me what you want (Just tell me what you want girl) I know what you want (I know what you want girl) Summer in the city (oh oh-oh) We'll be looking pretty Going at it all night Summer in the city Sing it to me, baby Do-do-ro-do (Do-do-ro-do) Summer in the city We'll be looking pretty Underneath the sunlight Tell me what you want Just tell me what you want girl I know what you want I know what you want girl Summer in the city We'll be looking pretty Going at it all night Summer in the city Sing it to me, baby To-ro-ro-to (Like do-do-ro-do) Summer in the city We'll be looking pretty Underneath the sunlight (Underneath the sunlight) (Tell me what you want) Just tell me what you want girl (I know what you want) I know what you want girl Summer in the city (Yey) We'll be looking pretty Going at it all night (We'll be going at it all night) Summer in the city Sing it to me, baby Do-do-ro-do (Sing it to me, sing it to me) (Sing it to me) Summer in the city We'll be looking pretty Underneath the sunlight (Underneath, yeah) Tell me what you want Just tell me what you want girl I know what you want I know what you want girl Vocais * Noah * Any * Heyoon * Lamar * Diarra * Sabina * Bailey Dança * Noah * Any * Krystian * Sabina * Diarra * Lamar * Shivani * Hina * Bailey * Joalin * Sofya * Josh * Heyoon * Sina Vídeos Summer In The City (Clipe Oficial) Summer In The City (Performance) Summer In The City (Coreografia) Trivia * Essa foi a primeira música cantada por Noah, Any, Heyoon, Lamar, Diarra, Sabina e Bailey, já que foi o debut do grupo. * Esse foi o primeiro clipe gravado nos Estados Unidos, Senegal, Finlândia, China, Brasil, Filipinas, Reino Unido, Índia, Alemanha, Rússia, Japão, Coréia do Sul, México e Canadá. * Foi a primeira regravação, a segunda sendo "Sunday Morning", a terceira "You Give Me Something" e a quarta "Dana". Categoria:Now United Categoria:Lançamentos de 2017 Categoria:Singles Categoria:Regravações